Todas las estrellas
by LittleCinnamon
Summary: El cielo repleto de estrellas era hermoso pero no más que la persona a su lado. Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece sino a Alex Hirsch.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Los personajes tienen 16 años aprox.

* * *

—Mabel, no estoy segura de esto— murmuró la rubia. Era de noche y sus padres dormían, no quería despertarlos.

—No te preocupes, estará bien — le aseguró Mabel quien estaba en el patio trasero frente a su ventana. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que perdieron la mansión así que los Noroeste tuvieron que conformarse con una humilde casita de un solo piso.

La castaña le había prometido mostrarle algo, pero según esta tenia que ser en la noche y como sabía que sus padres no le dejarían salir al bosque en medio de la noche tenía que escabullirse.

—¿Confías en mi? — Con una gran sonrisa le extendió la mano. A Pacifica le recordó a la escena de Aladdín en el balcón, lo cual era probable ya que acostumbraban a ver las películas de Disney cuando llovía o se quedaban a dormir en la casa de la otra.

Pacifica seguía sin estar segura, pero en cuanto vio aquellos ojos castaños brillando de la emoción tuvo que ceder. Agarró su mano y le sorprendió lo cálida que era a diferencias de las suyas que siempre estaban frías. Saltó de la ventana teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Se adentraron en el bosque alumbrándose con la ayuda de una linterna. Pacifica se dejaba guiar por Mabel quien conocía el camino. Durante todo el trayecto ninguna de las dos se soltó disfrutando secretamente del tacto de la otra.

Tardaron cerca de media hora, cuando pensó que no podía caminar más llegaron. Pacifica no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

En lo más profundo del bosque se encontraba un hermoso manantial, el agua emitía un brillo azul cristalino y lo que parecían ser luciérnagas revoloteaban en el aire dándole un aspecto mágico al lugar.

— Una vez tuve una fuente de diamantes pero no se compara con esto... — pronunció aun atónita a lo que Mabel chilló feliz de que le hubiera gustado.

— Dipper me explicó porqué el agua brilla así — él se pasó un cuarto de hora explicándole a su gemela como funcionaba, —eeem, es...— claro que ella no había prestado atención. Era algo sobre ¿hadas?, no eso lo había dicho ella. Seguramente era algo de física... Bueno, daba igual. — ¡Es mágica! — Al menos eso tenía más sentido de lo que explicó su gemelo.

Se recostaron en el césped a ver la estrellas en silencio, claro que este no duró mucho. Mabel no aguantó mucho y empezó a contar historias. Mientras la escuchaba, Pacifica observaba el cielo colmado de estrellas y pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, solo que ella no sabía que Mabel pensaba lo mismo cada vez que la miraba.

En un segundo todo se quedó en silencio, a excepción del agua que caía. _Que extraño._

— ¿Estas bien...?— Pacifica se giró y un par de labios la callaron. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aunque el beso no duró mucho, porque enseguida la castaña se separó.

—P-perdón. — Murmuró nerviosa, algo más propio de su gemelo que de ella. Lo había arruinado todo. Sus romances de verano eran un fracaso. ¿por qué este sería la excepción?.

Sin esperarselo, Pacifica le tomó de la mejilla para besandola de vuelta. No sabía que le sorprendía más lo dulce y suaves que eran los labios de Mabel o lo mucho que le gustaba besarlos.

Nuevamente se separaron un poco. Ambas frentes juntas. La calidez de sus alientos entrechocando. Ojos azules y brillantes como el cielo mirando a los ojos oscuros y dulces al igual que el chocolate. Pacifica tenía el ceño fruncido pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban. Enseguida Mabel se abalanzó sobre ella cubriéndole el rostro de besos.

Entre risas y besos, se quedaron mirando las estrellas hasta que decidieron volver.

Cuando Mabel la dejó en su casa no faltó un pequeño besó en los labios antes de irse. _Al igual que en Aladdin_ , pensó Pacifica rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Ya más tarde entró a hurtadillas en la cabaña. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, Mabel se cambió de ropa antes de meterse en la cama cuando recordó algo importante.

—Dipper — le despertó. — Creo que al fin te gané en algo — canturreó.

— ¿En qué? — alcanzó a preguntar. Era muy tarde para que pensara con claridad.

— Soy la primera de los dos en tener novia. — Y con eso se fue a dormir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, luego de procesar esa información Dipper abrió los ojos de golpe. _Mañana le pediré a Wendy que sea mi novia._

Mientras uno se pasaba el resto de la noche planeando una declaración, la otra soñó con la persona que amaba y un vestido blanco.

* * *

No soy buena para el romance, por eso decidí mantenerlo lo más sencillo posible xD

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
